This invention relates to an improved, cast metal cover which may be mounted upon the forward end of a number of different internal combustion, automotive vehicle engines so as to reduce the number of different cover and cover elements previously used.
Multi-cylinder, internal combustion, automotive vehicle engines typically include a forward end upon which the engine timing gear mechanism is located. In addition, the engine distributor mechanism, the engine oil pump mechanism and the engine fuel pump mechanism may be mounted on the front end of the engine. Also, the engine crankshaft extends through the forward end of the block and is mounted within a bearing located at the forward end of the engine. Because engine configurations and the types of the above mechanisms differ, from engine to engine, it has been necessary in the past to have different cast metal covers and, sometimes, covers formed of a number of different parts, for enclosing the forward end of the engine and for mounting the various elements thereon.
By way of example, a current model six cylinder internal combustion engine and eight cylinder combustion engine used on General Motors "Buick" vehicles, while of generally similar size and configuration, require different covers and cover elements for the forward ends of the engines for covering the timing chain mechanisms located thereon. In addition, different fuel systems, distributor mechanisms, etc. require different covers for the same basic engine. In the large scale production of engines, which is common in the automotive manufacturing business, the fact that the engine covers must be different to accommodate different engines is of minimal significance because of the scale of production. However, in rebuilding engines or repairing engines, the shops involved must obtain or stock large numbers of different engine covers and engine cover parts in order to accommodate the particular job worked on at any particular time. Hence, the proliferation of engine covers requires substantial inventorying and expenses for engine rebuilders. In addition, delays are frequently encountered because of the need to locate and obtain a particular cover needed for a specific engine.
In the example mentioned above, it is necessary to use about seven different covers to accommodate the two engines mentioned and the different mechanisms each engine may use. Thus, it would be desirable to have a single cover which can be generically used for different engines of the same general size and shape in order to reduce the number of different cover and cover parts otherwise required. That would permit car dealers and engine rebuilders to stock, for example, one cover which can be used for a number of different engines and engine mechanisms and eliminate the need to inventory or otherwise obtain a variety of engine covers when needed.
As mentioned, the need for additional covers is exacerbated by the fact that a single engine may have different kinds of distributor systems and fuel pump mountings, oil pans and oil pump arrangements, each of which requires a different cover modification. It would be desirable to have a single cover which could be adapted to accommodate to the different mechanisms without any substantial modifications of the covers.
Moreover, in a typical engine, the front end cover which is positioned over the engine timing chain mechanism and over the forward end of the crankshaft, has to be removed in order to replace the front bearing used with the crankshaft. That is, where a crankshaft forward bearing leaks or is otherwise improperly functioning, a considerable amount of labor and time is required to remove the front end cover of the engine in order to obtain access to the bearing for removing and replacing it. Consequently, it would be desirable to mount the seal, along with the front end cover of the engine, in a manner which permits replacement of the seal without disassembly of the engine cover.
This invention, therefore, relates to an improved cast metal cover for fitting over the forward end of an engine for covering the timing chain mechanism and for permitting the mounting of different types of ancillary parts upon the engine, with the cover being somewhat generic in that it may be used on a number of different engines and with different engine accessories.